I Loved Her First
by MissPHalliwell
Summary: Aubrey Posen strived to be perfect all of her life. The perfect sister, the perfect daughter. So what happens when she meets a not so perfect little alt girl her senior year? Mitchensen. Rating may change later
1. chapter 1

**A/N** **Sorry if the formatting is weird guys. I wrote this on my phone.**

August 19th 1996

Chloe Beale was nervous. She wanted to run back to Daddys car and hide. This was strange, because Chloe was never nervous. No, that was Aubrey and when Aubrey got nervous usually the smell of puke came to follow. But Aubrey wasn't nervous today. She was excited to be going to kindergarten. She wanted to show everyone how much she knew already. Chloe knew alot too, but Aubrey would get out of bed at night and read books and usually Mommy or Daddy brought her back to bed. Aubrey liked showing off how much she knew.

But today Chloe wasn't the outgoing one who didn't know boundaries or couldn't make a friend easily. Today Chloe was terrified and she clung onto Aubrey's hand for dear life.

Aubrey looked at her sister

"Chlo, it's gonna be okay. Remember what Mommy and Daddy said? It's only morning kindergarten. We're gonna go in and play and learn stuff and mommy is gonna pick us up and take us to the park."

"What if they don't like me Bree?" She whispered.

Aubrey turned to look her sister in the eye and grabbed her other hand.

"They're gonna love you Chloe and if they don't I'll deck them."

Chloe smiled at her sister, "Okay. Let's go."

The two girls walked hand in hand into their classroom.

Aubrey looked at her little sister, well, technically she was her little sister. She was only a couple months younger than her. The normally firey redhead was practically shaking in the chair across from her. She remembered the conversation she had with her Daddy the night before.

She had gotten up after mommy and Daddy had gone to bed so she could read. She was nervous but not as nervous as Chloe was. She didn't hear Daddy get up to go to the bathroom and come out into the living room.

"Aubrey, you're supposed to be in bed. It's 10pm."

"I just wanted to read for a little while Daddy. I found a new book."

She showed him the new book she'd found, it was a law book she'd found in mommy and Daddys room earlier.

"Honey that's a law book. Do you understand anything in that?" He asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"It's beginning law, Daddy. I wanna be a lawyer when I'm big."

Her Daddy smiled "You need to go to bed Pumpkin." He took the book and lifted the blanket off her. Aubrey lifted her arms up for him to carry her to bed.

"Chloe's scared Daddy." She told him.

"I know pumpkin. You're going to have to take care of her. She's your little sister, promise me you will always watch out for her." He whispered as he carried her back to bed.

"I promise Daddy." She whispered back.

Once he had left the room and she heard his door close, Aubrey crawled out of bed and tiptoed through the bathroom that she and Chloe shared and into her sisters room. Chloe was sprawled out on her bed. The pink blanket Mommy had gotten her was clutched in her hand and her comforter was bunched up on the floor. Aubrey crossed the room and picked up the blanket and draped it over her sister.

"I'll always be there for you Chloe. I promise I'll protect you forever and ever." She kissed her forehead and tiptoed back to her room and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know its short guys. I'm sorry, I'm still trying to get a feel for my story line and if I want it to coincide with the movie or not. Meaning I'm kinda lazy and kinda don't want to go through the movie word for word and write down dialogue as I'm writing. My attention span is short...and I work nights...at a nursing home, so finding time to go though the movie is kind of hard at the moment. Anyway, this is a filler chapter. I'll figure out what I'm doing here in the next couple of days.** **Enjoy my lovelies :)** **~Miss P~**

Chapter 2

August 17th 2012

Aubrey had gotten up super early and made breakfast for her and Chloe. It was orientation day for the incoming freshman at Barden and they needed to set up their booth for the activities fair. She let her hair fall around her shoulders and tied her Bellas scarf around her neck. Hopefully they would find their team of Bellas. Hopefully she would redeem herself this year. She would make everyone forget about the incident at regionals last year. Which, to be fair, was her first solo ever, after being stuck in the back with Chloe for two years.

She walked into the mess that was her sisters room and saw her sprawled out on the queen sized bed...upside down. Aubrey giggled softly and sat down beside her.

"Wake up Chloe, I made pancakes."

Her sister groaned. "Whyyy?"

"The activities fair is today Chlo. We have to set up."

The redhead grabbed her phone and glanced at the time. "Aubs. It's 8am. 8 freaking am. The activities fair isn't for another 4 hours."

She groaned again and shoved her face into the pillow.

"Yes. I know this. But by the time you get up, eat breakfast, shower and get ready it'll be 11:30 and we have to set up." Aubrey rubbed her sisters back and grabbed the blanket from her. "Come on Chlo. This is important and I made your favorite: Gummy bear pancakes!" She got up and took the blanket with her. The pink blanket their mother had given Chloe had been sewn into the comforter when she was 16 and the blonde didn't want to think of what would happen when the comforter wore out finally.

Chloe shot her sister a death glare and groaned, "Fine." She grumbled as she sat up, "But I get to use the strawberry syrup."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aubrey was in full on freak out mode. So far they hadn't found anyone for the Bellas, and Bologna Barb had just turned them down. She couldn't show how much she was freaking out though because right now Chloe was very outwardly freaking, and one freakout was enough. She began to talk her sister down as usual.

"Chlo, calm down. We are going to find six girls with bikini ready bodies who can match pitch and harmonize perfectly."

Chloe regarded her carefully, "Why don't we just find good singers?"

"Because," Aubrey told her as she grabbed a stack of flyers, "We have a tradition to uphold. Just keep flyering."

Chloe sighed and grabbed a stack of flyers as a bigger blonde came up to them.

"Sing? I can sing." she told them.

Aubrey glanced over at her sister and nodded slightly, thinking that it couldn't hurt to hear the girl. Chloe asked her if she could match pitch as she turned her head and caught the eye of a brunette girl at the Deaf Jews table. the girl smiled at her and turned back to the table. She came back to reality as she heard Chloe ask the girl her name.

"Fat Amy." She told them.

Fat Amy? She thought, "You, call yourself Fat Amy?" she asked her.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you can't call me that behind my back."

She really can match pitch. Aubrey thought to herself, Maybe Chloe was right. "We'll see you at auditions." She told her. Fat Amy smiled at them, took the flyer, and turned to walk toward the DJ table.

"I told you we could find good singers," Chloe told her in a sing-song voice as Aubrey let her gaze wander back to the brunette that was walking toward them.

"Oh! What about her Aubs?" Chloe asked once the girl had come close to them.

"I don't know Chlo, she seems a bit too 'alternative'." Aubrey told her.

Chloe, of course, ignored her sister, and stopped the girl in her tracks, asking if she'd like to join the Bellas.

"Oh, right, this is a thing now."

Aubrey glanced at her sister, the girl was pretty yes, stunning even. But still.

"Oh totes," Chloe told her. "We sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments, it's all from our mouths."

"Yikes."

Aubrey watched her sister explain the other groups on campus as the alt girl visibly cringed.

"So," Chloe asked, "Are you interested."

The girl glanced at Aubrey and back to Chloe.

"Sorry, it's just-it's pretty lame."

What? "Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey began defending her group, "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is NOT lame."

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships."

"On purpose?" The girl cringed again.

Chloe knew what was coming next as her sister's cheeks reddened and she feigned politeness.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!"

'Annnd time to step in.' Chloe thought to herself, "What Aubrey means to say," Chloe shot her sister a look, "Is that we are a close-knit talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year." She put on her best Chloe smile, "Help us turn our dreams into a reality?"

The girl stared at Aubrey " Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys."

Aubrey watched her walk away "I. Hate. Her."

"You do not." Chloe told her as she watched her sister. She'd seen this before.

Aubrey quickly tore her gaze from the girl and turned to the redhead. "What are we gonna do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One Month Later

Aubrey was sitting on the couch having a much-needed break after studying all afternoon. Chloe had been doing whatever today so she had the entire apartment to herself. All she wanted to do was sit down and watch Greys Anatomy. She had just gotten settled when the front door burst open and Chloe ran in and jumped on her lap.

"Jesus Chloe!" She gasped as she pushed her sister off.

"Aubrey! You'll never guess who I ran into! Remember that Alt girl you were checking out at the activities fair?"

"I was NOT checking her out!" Aubrey sputtered as she felt her face go red.

"Oh, you were too." Chloe shot her a look and continued, "Anyway, I was over in Burke with Tommy earlier."

"Why-?"

"Hush, I'm talking. We were in the shower and I heard this girl come in and she was singing Titanium and you know what that song does to me."

"Unfortunately."

"Shut up. I'm trying to tell you something."

"Go on."

"So, I got out of the shower because this girls voice is amazing Aubs, and I went to the shower she was in and I pulled back the curtain-"

"CHLOE!"

"What?"

"You can't just go barging into random people's showers!"

"Do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"It was the Alt girl, and she CAN sing! She's going to come to auditions tomorrow. I just know it."

"You…you saw her?" Aubrey stuttered, her face flaming hot.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Yes, and she was naked. So, you can add the image of the naked tiny hot alt girl to your fantasies. She has an amazing voice Aubs. Ugh. She's amazing. She's perfect for the Bella's."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Aubrey nodded as her sister got up off the couch. Sighing and trying not to pay attention to the picture that Chloe had painted in her head, she walked over to her desk and pulled out the Bella's notebook she had been keeping and wrote down Alt Girl on the bottom of the list she had made of possible auditions. So much for watching Greys.

The Next Day

Acapella Group Auditions

Aubrey sighed as she sat back in her seat. She had already endured enough today from the Trebles making fun of the incident from last year. She was getting a headache, and the people auditioning weren't helping matters. She could see that Chloe had check marks on the people she liked. Honestly, they were all good singers, a little different, but good. Her sister leaned over and showed her the list that she had made.

Fat Amy

Cynthia Rose

Jessica

Lilly

Mary Elise

Stacie

Cori

Ashley

Denise

Alt Girl?

"I thought you said she was coming?" Aubrey asked her worriedly

"I did." Chloe told her.

"Well, then where is she?"

Chloe looked at her sister and knew she was disappointed, but she knew the girl would come.

"She'll be here. I know she will."

Just as she said that Aubrey saw her in the wings. She nudged Chloe so she would stop the annoying kid on stage for a moment.

"Oh! Wait there's one more."

The Alt girl walked onto the stage, locking eyes with Aubrey and smirking slightly.

"Hello." She waved at Chloe and continued walked toward them. "I didn't know we had to prepare that song." She told them.

"Oh, that's okay. Sing anything you want."

The girl sat down in front of Aubrey, reached down and picked up her pen up and then locked eyes with her again. "Can I use this?" She asked, Aubrey was at a loss for words so Chloe nodded and gave her the go ahead.

The girl began to tap out the beat to the Cups song and sang.

I got my ticket for the long way 'round.

Two bottles of whiskey for the way.

And I sure would like some sweet company.

And I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?

When I'm gone.

When I'm gone.

You're going to miss me when I'm gone.

You're going to miss me by my hair

You're going to miss me everywhere

Oh, I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

Aubrey couldn't stop staring at the girl, she had an amazing voice. But there was something about her that she couldn't wrap her finger around. She wanted to know everything about her. So as everyone got their stuff and began to leave she went after the girl.

"Wait!"

"Oh, hi." The girl said, turning around to face Aubrey.

"Um, I'm…I'm Aubrey. But, I need your name…in case we decide to let you in. You know…so that we can find you and um…I also need your room number and dorm so that we can find you." She stammered on.

The alt girl smiled at her, her navy eyes shining as she took Aubrey's hand and wrote her dorm on it with one of the pens she'd grabbed. "I'm Beca, by the way. Beca Mitchell." And just like that, she let her hand slide out of Aubrey's and was gone. Leaving Aubrey to stand there stunned.

"There you are." She heard Chloe call out to her. "I've been looking for you all over. Aubs? What's wrong?"

"Her name is Beca." Aubrey told her in a daze as Chloe grabbed her other hand and led her to the car. She was still thinking about how soft Beca's hand had felt in her own. How her smile had lit up her face. How her eyes twinkled as she looked at her.

This was going to be very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aubrey couldn't keep her mind from wandering as she and Chloe got things ready for initiations. They had found their team, and maybe they didn't _all_ have the Bella look, but they were all amazing singers, especially Beca, maybe that would be their advantage.

At 5 o'clock they gathered everything and went back to the music hall to set things up.

"Who are we getting first?" Chloe asked, although she was sure she knew the answer.

"Beca first, since she's the only one in Burke." Aubrey told her without looking up from what she was doing.

"Uh huh. Just admit that you have a thing for her and I'll walk slowly behind you two and keep the others occupied."

Aubrey's head shot up, "Are you being serious right now?"

Mischievous blue eyes met wary green ones. "Dixie chicks serious."

It took about two seconds for Aubrey to run across the room and wrap her arms around her sister.

"You really like her, don't you?" Chloe asked her as they fell back onto the couch.

"I don't know her. But Chlo, she gives me butterflies every time I see her. I felt like my heart was going to fly out of my chest when she grabbed my hand earlier. I want to know her. I want to be the one who makes her smile." Aubrey signed and laid her head on her sister's chest, she wasn't used to this. Usually it was the other way around.

"Damn," Chloe looked down at her sister, "You've got it bad." She'd never seen Aubrey like this. Yes, she'd had girlfriends before and even one serious girlfriend two years before, but even then, she'd _never_ been like this.

"I do Chlo, I want to know everything about her. I need to."

"Go for it sis. You deserve it." Chloe told her as she hugged her sister again.

7pm Burke Hall

Aubrey stood outside Beca's dorm room trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door. Chloe had gone to get the other girls.

"Buck up Posen." She told herself, "This is Bella's business. Save the personal stuff for later."

She hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" She heard a voice from within and moments later heard the locks turning. The door opened and Aubrey's heart quickened.

"Hello."

"Um, Hi, Beca. I'm Aubrey-"

"I know who you are." Beca whispered.

"Oh. Right. Um, I wanted to tell you that you got in…to the Bella's, and I'm here to take you to initiation." The brunette regarded her.

"Where's the other girl? I thought you two like, did everything together."

"Chloe went to get the others and since you're the only one in Burke, I figured that I would come get you myself." Aubrey barely managed to get the sentence out as the smaller girl smiled.

"Well, I need to get pants on." She told her.

"Oh! Um, I… I can wait." Aubrey stammered, trying not to look down.

"You can come in." Beca told her.

Aubrey hesitated and stepped over the threshold, taking a chance and sitting on the messier of the two beds.

"So, what's with you and that girl, Chloe? Are you guys like, together?" Beca asked from her closet.

"Oh God no, Chloe's my sister."

Beca appeared out of her closet and sat down next to the blonde, "Oh jeeze, I'm sorry. It just seemed like…and you two look so close and look nothing alike."

Aubrey laughed, "Believe it or not we get that question a lot. Chloe is my step sister. Her mom married my dad when we were babies. We grew up together. She's my best friend."

"Is she straight? 'Cause, she walked-" Aubrey cut her off as she tried hard not to laugh.

"She walked in on you in the shower?"

"More like barged in." Beca said, smiling, "Completely naked mind you."

Aubrey laughed out loud and fell back on the bed, "Yeah, she's not much for boundaries, but yes. She's straight."

Beca regarded the blonde for a few moments, "Are you?"

Aubrey froze, she'd never had someone be this direct with her. She looked at her watch and realized that they were late, she'd never hear the end of it from Chloe. "Oh! We better get going before everyone gets there before us." She jumped off the bed and half ran to the door, "Let's go."

Beca stared at her for another moment before making her way to the door.

' _I'll take that as a yes._ ' She thought to herself as she brushed past the blonde and into the hallway.

 **A/N And that's where I'm leaving off for now. Yes, I know it's short, but I have an idea for the next chapter and I want it to be on its own. If not, I'll take this one down and put it and the next part up together.**


End file.
